fear_comes_in_waves_trianglefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Henson
Christian Henson is a composer. He composed the music for the Triangle film. Biography Christian Henson is a film composers working in the UK. He is responsible for scoring some of most notorious cult films, TV series' and computer games of the last decade. He has earned him multiple awards and award nominations, including the Ivor Novello and Word Soundtrack Awards. Christian was born in London where he trained in classical piano from an early age. He defected to the "darker" arts in his teens completing his musical training on the road, playing and MD'ing for numerous bands and acts around the UK and the world. During this time he set up a recording facility in west London, where he went on to record, play, produce, and program for the likes of: The Freestylers, LTJ Bukem, Roy Ayers, All Saints, MC Conrad, Richard X, Lovestation, Plump DJ's, Jamelia, and Scott Walker. Christian joined Air-Edel in 1997 and quickly found himself programming on a host of films for composers including Anne Dudley, Patrick Doyle, Rupert and Harry Gregson - Williams. Whilst undertaking these apprenticeships he developed a successful career in TV, going on to write music for over 40 prime time television series, both for domestic terrestrial and international markets, alongside a host of commercials. Christian's break in film came after contributing substantial sequences for films including Universal's Spy Game, and Mirimax's Dirty Pretty Things. He has since spent the last three years working as a film composer in his own right. In 2004 the Warner Brothers' film Chasing Liberty, scored by Christian, opened in over 2,000 screens across the U.S. Later in that year, he was nominated in the "Best Newcomer" category at the World Soundtrack Awards for his score on the UGC film Les Fils Du Vent. As of February 2014, Christian is putting the finishing touches to his score for Jon Wright's blockbuster 'Our Robot Overlords' and also to a posthumous collaboration with Jerry Goldsmith for a blockbuster production, which is soon to be announced. He recently completed work on 5 feature-length episodes of Agatha Christie's 'Poirot' for ITV, including the final, critically acclaimed episode, 'Curtain'. In addition, he has scored a third season of multi award-winning, hit series 'Fresh Meat' for Channel 4, and a harrowing new 6-part TV series entitled 'Inside No.9', written by and starring Steve Pemberton and Reece Shearsmith (of League Of Gentlemen fame), due for TX Q1 2014. Henson's notoriety stems from his having worked on some of the more challenging productions Europe has produced over the last 10 years. From the heart-rending holocaust epic 'La Rafle', one of the biggest French films of recent times, Dexter Fletcher's BAFTA nominated debut 'Wild Bill', and Lee Tamahori's disturbing 'the Devil's Double', to a triptych of insidious horrors and comedies from director Chris Smith with 'Severance', 'Black Death' and 'Triangle'. Having worked on over 45 feature films, Christian has also proved that he is a versatile craftsman with more mainstream and colourful offerings including 'Storage 24', 'Chalet Girl', 'The Secret Of Moonacre', 'Chasing Liberty', as well as the TV series 'Two Pints Of Lager & A Packet Of Crisps', which ran for 9 seasons and 74 episodes. Unhappy with the sounds available to his craft, Christian has exploited his skills as a sound-smith to set up the company "Spitfire Audio", providing tools for composers the world over. The company has developed a cult global following and by giving away some of these tools for free in return for charitable donations, has become one of the biggest single donators to Unicef UK via the JustGiving site. Christian works from his scoring complex in central London, England. Selected Filmography *''Malice in Wonderland'' (2009) *''Triangle'' (2009) Trivia *Son of Nicky Henson and Una Stubbs. *Brother of Joe Henson. *In 2007 Christian was nominated for an Ivor Novello award for "Best Original Score" for his work on Chrisopher Smith's "Severance" alongside David Arnold ("Casino Royale") and John Powell ("Ice Age The Meltdown"). *Work in progress in new studio location, Piccadilly Circus, Soho, London 2003 *Having just finished the score for Chris Smith's film Severance, Christian is currently scoring for Rocket Films' production of Nick Hurran's It's A Girl Boy Thing. 2006. Sources *Christian Henson at the IMDb. Category:Crew